A New Day
by Asariwrites
Summary: Jane's a student at St. Domenic's High school and Maura is the new teacher around, What will happen when the two of them meet and story's from Jane's past begin sneaking up on her? (First Fanfic, reviews are very helpful.)
1. Chapter 1

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, have you no shame? It's only been a week since school started up again and you have already been late 3 times! Now get your butt out of bed or else I'm going to drag you out of it!" Angela screeched.

"Ma, my alarms hasn't even gone off yet, Just… give me… a… few… more…." Jane drifted back into a light slumber.

"Okay that's it I am not putting up with this again!" Angela ripped off the covers, covering Jane's half-dressed body "Your alarm has already gone off, hell it was still going off when I got in here. Now get out of bed and get moving, you have 45 minutes and then you have to leave and I don't care if I have to drag you by your ear to school, You are going to be there on time!"

Angela had gotten Jane's attention and watched as her daughter slowly rolled off her bed and onto her clothes filled floor. "Fine Ma, I guess I don't need five more minutes." Jane sarcastically replied lifting her body off the floor and stumbled to the bathroom.

Jane lazily brushed her teeth and brushed out her hair before returning to her room to find comfortable clothes to wear for the long day that awaited her, she looked around her room and found a light grey baseball T and some jeans that looked clean enough to wear in public. "Man have I really not done laundry for this long?" Jane wiped her eyes and stumbled a bit before continuing to get ready as she heard her mom yelling at her from the downstairs.

"Jane, it's been twenty minutes, did you go back to sleep or have you gotten lost in the maze of laundry in your room? Without replying she crept out of her room and down the stairs to see her mom standing in the kitchen. _Should I risk it and go grab something to eat or should I just go? _She debated it quietly in her head before making a decision.

"Sorry Ma, I would love to stay and get pulled by my ear to school but I think I'll pass." Opening the door and quickly closing it behind giving her giving her mom no time to respond.

Jane decided to walk to school, seeing she left earlier than expected. It only take about fifteen minutes to walk there and with the six extra minutes before school officially started she had about twenty minutes to get there. Jane liked to walk to school maybe not so much in winter because Boston gets bloody cold, but there would be the occasional time where she would bundle herself up and walk, it gave her time to think about how her day was going to go, and how she wasn't so excited to go to English class.

Reaching the school she looked up at the steal sign that read 'St. Domenic's School'. Mid-way through being distracted by the sign she heard the bell ring. "Shit", the brunette whispered underneath her breath, rushing into her first class.

* * *

She was surprised to see the teacher wasn't there yet. That's strange, Jane thought to herself before finally glancing over at 'Frost' who had saved her a seat beside him.

"That's almost your fourth time being late Rizzoli, what's getting into you?" Frost sarcastically questioned.

"Jeez mom I thought I left you at home, no need to…" Before Jane could finish her accusation everyone heard the clacking of heals enter the room. She watched as all the guys dropped their jaws at the sight of the women. She was surprised to see that even Frost had dropped his, he's usually good with controlling himself but when this unknown angelic like lady walked in the room even I could understand why he dropped his. I struggled to keep mine up as I watched her flip her honey blonde curls out of her face.

Giving a quick smirk to the class she began to speak "Sorry for being late class, I seemed to under estimate the time it took to get here from my home." Everyone shot a confused look at this women after she stated why she was late. "oh, Sorry!" she abruptly said to the class I guess I have yet to introduce myself, I am Maura Isles your new biology teacher, Unfortunately Mr. Williams will not be returning due to some personal issues".

Jane sat there in aw watching her new teacher speak, she couldn't help but feel her stomach drop after the first few words were spoken. What is this feeling, why am I having it? Jane questioned herself not having felt this before. She quickly shook it off and continued listening to the honey blonde talk.

Before she knew it she heard the bell go off signifying that the class was over and she had six minutes to get to her next one. As everyone began gathering their stuff and leaving the room Jane waited a couple more seconds before actually moving. She didn't like being in the big rush of people exiting the room and plus she was still dumbfounded by how breathtaking her new teacher was, it didn't hurt to be in her presence A few more seconds.

Maura quaintly sat down at her new desk quickly organizing the papers and waited for the next class to start arriving, she took notice to Jane and Frost and told them they should probably start heading to their next class, but just as they were about leave the threshold of the door she quickly asked what their names were.

Stumbling a bit Frost had turned around and introduced both him and Jane. "I'm Frost and this is the St. Domenic's finest baseball player Jane."

"Really?" Jane responded throwing a hand up to her face as her cheeks began to turn red. "I would rather just introduce myself as Jane". Jane retorted giving her friend the death stare.

Maura couldn't help but chuckle a little bit as she kindly responded. "Well it's nice to meet you both, maybe I'll catch a game, but as for now I have made you guys a bit late for your next class so I think you guys should go before you guys become even more late".

Jane sighed before leaving the room then punching Frost in the arm as hard as she could.

"Ow!? What was that for?"

"oh I don't know maybe because you introduced me as St. Domenic's finest baseball player" Jane glared at Frost and saw him debating whether to talk or not and as she thought he didn't.

_Good thing though or I would have hit him again, but I guess in his defense I have been the only girl that has made the guys team for baseball in the history of St. Domenic's and I was also better than half the team. Jane thought to herself making her way into her next class, not even realizing that Frost had already split paths for his History class._

* * *

As the day went by Jane couldn't stop thinking about her new biology teacher Ms. Isles, as her honey blonde hair fell perfectly past her shoulders and how the Navy blue dress moulded her perfect form in every right way possible, how her green eyes sparkled when she smiled. _Dammit Jane stop thinking about her in that way she's your teacher! No way you have a chance and even if you did it wouldn't be right_. Jane had completely spaced out at her lunch table. Unaware of what was happening Jane snapped out of her thoughts and saw Korsak and Frost snapping their fingers in Jane's face as if she were brain dead.

"I swear if you guys don't get your fingers out of my face I will make sure you won't have any fingers left to snap. Jane threatened. They slowly slid back into their chairs as if Jane was going to attack them.

"So Jane you looked like you were deep into thought there… what were you thinking about." Korzak asked hesitantly breaking the silence.

The bell rang and Jane quickly sat up and left the two sitting there with an un-answered question lingering in the air. They took a quick look at each other and decided to just leave it and went on with their day.

* * *

The Second last class of the day went by all too quickly for Jane as she watched the seconds tick away before the bell rung. Even though she found history boring she could stay in there forever if it meant not going to her next and final class. She slowly packed up her stuff and headed out to meet up with Frost and Korzak. When they all met up all eyes were on Jane as they headed to English. Her heart rate increased and she could feel her hands start shaking with anxiousness. They stopped at the closed door realizing they were late, Jane took a deep breath in and waited a few seconds before letting it out.

Maura was walking back to her class when noticing Frost, Jane and another young adult standing in front of the English room door, she could tell Jane was anxious and saw that Frost and the other friend looked like they were about to hurt someone. She watched curiously as Jane collected herself up and put a face on.

Confidently knocking on the door she heard the sound of muffled footsteps approach it, as the door swung open and Jane's face paled.

Professor Hoyt gleefully greeted her, "Why hello there Jane, what a pleasure to see you again".


	2. Chapter 2

Maura watched as this thought to be confident Baseball player dropped all her walls to only put fake ones back up. Why had she done that? This seemed awfully out of character even if I had only gotten to know Jane for a brief amount of time. _Possible GAD (Generalised anxiety disorder), No, no that couldn't be it and even if it were the case she had not known Jane long enough to watch for any symptoms_. Maura continued to think of possible reasons to what she had just witnessed, but couldn't pin point any that stood out. She was so into thought that she didn't realize that Professor Hoyt has stopped Jane at the threshold leading to his room.

* * *

Frost and Korsak stepped into the room and headed to their desks before noticing that the scumbag they call a teacher had stopped Jane at the door. She felt a shiver go down her spine when his hand connected with her shoulder, His bony ice cold hand slide down her arm to her elbow. Before speaking Hoyt gently began to squeeze her elbow as if she was in needed of some comfort. Her face went pale as she felt his fingers rub into her arm.

"Janie, It's alright to be late, I'll let it pass this time due to your significant grade you got on your last report." Jane had to hold back her gag as the smell of his breath took over all the clean air supply. She nodded and quickly got out of his hold and went to her desk.

Through the whole class she could feel him watching her. Never had she been in a class that had made her this uncomfortable. A few Minutes before the bell was about to ring she heard his chair push out from his desk. Walking around the class he had purposely skipped everyone and headed straight to my spot. He put his hands on my shoulders and slowly slid them down to where my hands rested on the desk. Whispering in Jane's ear he called himself out on his staring. "I know you noticed me starring Jane, it's quite alright if you look up at me. I would Love to see your beautiful brown eyes look into mine. You mesmerize me Jane." She pushed her chair back to shake him off of her, but he didn't get the hint. The bell rang and Mr. Hoyt made his way back to his desk looking back at Jane every few seconds. Quickly she gathered her stuff up and left.

"Jane are you alright?" Korsak asked meaningfully. "You know you shouldn't be letting…" Being cut off immediately Jane raised her voice and sternly responded to Korsak.

"You know I can handle myself with that scumbag, it's nothing I can't handle..."

"But Ja…"

"No buts, I can handle myself and I don't need you guys butting in and making things worse, and plus remember? I usually have a baseball bat on me." Jane smirked at the guys and headed off to the change rooms.

* * *

Jane always liked to arrive to baseball practice early to get a few hits in before everyone showed up. Not realizing anyone was at the diamond she had set up the baseball shooter and started whacking the balls flying towards her wooden bat. Hearing a faint clap come from behind her she immediately jerked around and saw that Ms. Isles was indeed watching her.

"I can now see why Frost introduced you as St. Domenic's finest baseball player." Maura face showed that she had truly meant it. "Out of the estimated amount of around 15 balls you hit around half of them passed that fence over there."

Jane's emotion instantly turned shy when Ms. Isles commented on her talent.

"I can tell you're not really into being in the spotlight, why is that?"

"It's a long story and practice is about to start." Walking over to the now empty baseball shooter she turned it off and watched as the team filled the field. She didn't see Maura leave but she definitely left an imprint on Jane's mind. During the whole practice she had been distracted by the thought of Maura and quite frankly she didn't mind it at all.

* * *

Maura had went back to her classroom to finish off some work she had to do, but found herself reading over and over the same line. She was so lost in thought that she hadn't realized Coach Evans walked into the room. She mumbled underneath her breath. "Norepinephrine and dopamine levels in blood stream, palmar hyperhidrosis, behavioral imitation…"

*cough, cough* Coach Evans finally got her attention "Sorry to bother you Ms. Isles, but I was hoping to see if you could tutor one of my athletes? She had a few difficulties last year keeping her grades up and I know how important it is to her to be on the baseball team so I thought you could help her out?"

"I would be happy to help." Quickly showing a smile.

"Great, Rizzoli will be happy to hear!" Coach Evans took his leave, and Maura's smile grew bigger. Being the new teacher hasn't been the easiest, but Jane was one of the few people who made her feel welcome.

Coach Evans returned to the baseball diamond and called Rizzoli over. "Rizzoli, I have made arrangements for you to have a tutor after school days, we don't need you struggling again and I know how much you like being on the team, I'm hoping you know where Ms. Isles room is?"

Hearing her name made Jane drop her jaw, quickly picking it back up she nodded and went back to practice. Practice couldn't have gone by any slower that day. Jane had been actually excited to return to school tomorrow. She went home to find Frost sitting on the steps that lead onto her porch.

"Took you long enough, did practice go late or did you and Ms. Isles get it on?" playfully joking Frost grinned and slapped Jane on the arm. "Come on, we're going for pizza, your mom even gave me twenty dollars, said she would pay seeing you were probably going to eat a whole large pizza by yourself".

* * *

They finally made it to the local pizza joint, it was mostly populated with people from St. Domenic's so whenever they went everyone knew who they were. It was Jane the schools best baseball player and her trusty sidekick Frost, very few people didn't know who she was. They sat in the back right corner closest to the kitchen like they always did to avoid being interrupted constantly.

"Hey Jane guess who's looking at you again?" Frost pointed as they sat in their booth. Instantly Jane knew who he was talking about. "For being a sarcastic bitch half the time you wheel a lot of people" Deserving a kick Jane kicked him and glared. The waitress made her way to their table asking them what they want.

I'll take a large pepperoni, and my friend here will take a miracle so maybe he will grow a few inches." Laughing at Jane's comment she wrote down what they usually got which was two large pepperoni pizzas with Coca-Cola to drink. After the young girl left Frost smirked at Jane

"You totally just flirted with her don't even deny it!" Jane shook her head

"I was only having fun, but who knows maybe it might lead somewhere." Jane regretted saying that immediately after and watched as Frost laughed in her face.

"And here I was thinking you were going after Ms. Isles"

"Maybe I am going after both" Jane lifted her eyebrows and grinned. "No need to be jealous or anything".

"Wha... I'm. not. Jealous. Frost said underneath his breath.

"Uh huh?"

The waitress made her way back over with our pizza and drinks and winked at Jane, watching the waitress walk away she looked over at frost and smirked.

"Don't even start." Frost retorted shoving pizza in his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**After reading threw some other Rizzoli and Isles fan fictions and getting a message I realized I was almost copying another one so here is chapter three the beginning of breaking off into my own fanfic. Sorry to the Fanfic I was Resembling.**

**POSTING UPDATE- I will be posting every week weather it just be one or up to 3 chapters.**

**Please leave a review this is currently my first fan fiction so I am starting out with little experience.**

** -Thanks for the follows and enjoy this next chapter! :)**

* * *

The day went by surprisingly fast. Except for her last class which she already knew was going to be slow due to it was Mr. Hoyts class. Through the whole class she could feel his eyes on her, as if he was trying to read her mind. Until that class Jane had been in a pretty good mood with only a little set back in math when all her mind could focus on was Maura and not the work she had to do. Before the bell rang Professor Hoyt had called Jane to stay in after class but before Jane had anytime to argue she heard the silent clacking of heels come down the hall slowly reaching the door. Discreetly Jane smiled as she heard the knock on the door knowing exactly who it was. Professor Hoyt quickly rose from his chair and walked over to the door.

She had let out a sigh of relief knowing that she had an actual excuse to escape the torturous experience she almost had to go through.

"Sorry to distract your class Professor Hoyt, but I was just coming to make sure Jane had remembered that she had a study lesson with me after school." Looking over the older mans slouched shoulder she saw Jane gazing at her with a smile on her face, returning the gesture Maura returned her focus on to professor Hoyt.

He responded as calmly as possible but you could still hear then anger in his voice. "Yes she will be there." Closing the door forcefully against its frame he looked over at Jane with Piercing eyes. "You hear that Janie? You have a study lesson in Ms. Isles room after school. Nodding her grin began to grow wider as she watched the clock tick down._ 5…4…3…2…1…_ she counted down the seconds in her head and heard the bell ring.

"Time for your date with Ms. Isles."

"Better be ready to get a sweat on." Korsak and Frost teased Jane as her head turned a few shades of red they hadn't seen before. As the pack of three left Professor Hoyts room her name got called.

"Hold on Janie, you can't leave quite yet." Giving Korsak and Frost 'the nod' she decided to stay back and see what he wanted. Taking a few steps back into the class room she asked what he needed. He went to the door and shut it as if I were about to get into trouble, but before I knew it he had gotten close enough to me that I could feel his breath on my neck. "You know Janie, you are so beautiful it's a shame you don't have a man to take care of you". Hoyt Whispered in her ear. Almost vomiting from the smell of his breath she pushed him away and raised her voice.

"Get your filthy face away from me, I don't need a man to take care of me I can take care of myself." Seeing the rage fill up his eyes Jane quickly made her way over to the door and left. He knew he had lost this fight but he also knew there were many more to come.

* * *

Jane sauntered to Ms. Isles class, feeling all her worries slip away, heading up the stairs to the second floor, she had heard a door open and listened to the in sync walk getting closer to her. Glancing up she saw Ms. Isles standing at the top of the stairs.

"Oh!? Jane I was just about to come looking for you I thought you might have forgotten our study session and went to the baseball diamond."

"Nah, not today, Professor Hoyt had to talk to me after class quickly, it took a few more minutes than I had thought it would, sorry…" Jane replied throwing a hand on the back of her neck and resuming her saunter up the staircase not noticing the Honey blondes face light up.

"Oh," Popping back into reality "It's quite alright Jane, what matters is that you're here now." Reassuring Jane with a soft gaze.

* * *

Settling into her chair Maura noticed that Jane was staring at her. "uhm, Jane? Do… I have something on me?" Maura asked nervously.

"No, I am actually curious about something."

"What are you curious about Jane?"

She wanted to ask if she had fallen from heaven or not but decided that was extremely cheesy and a little out of line.

"Jane… Jane..?" Maura kept repeating her name pronouncing the 'a' in her name longer every time she said it, When she finally got Jane's attention she asked once again what she was curious about.

"Oh yea… haha sorry." Jane replied with a chuckle in her raspy voice "I am curious about how you are already a teacher, you look so young!"

"Well Jane it's because I am young, I'm only twenty." Jane's eyes bugged open in complete shock.

"What!? You must have graduated when you were like fifteen."

"Your closed but no, I graduated when I was sixteen, I ski…" Jane abruptly cut off Maura

"So you're telling your some type of secret super genius hiding in the depths of St. Domenic's high?"

"Theoretically yes that could be the case." Mesmerized by Maura's natural beauty she lost track of what they were talking about and just started nodding her head. When Maura finished her rant about how she skipped a few grades in middle school, she realized Jane hadn't heard a word she said. Maura walked over to the side of Jane's desk and gave her a gentle squeeze on her shoulder, moving her head close to Jane's ear she whispered "As much as I like you staring at me, I'm afraid this is not the time nor the place for you to be doing so." Jane quickly snapped out of the trance Maura had put her in and listened to the silent words repeating in her head, feeling the warmth against her ear ran a shiver down her spine." Blushing profusely Jane looked over at Maura who had put on a seductive grin and winked at her. Hesitating a bit before opening her mouth she asked if she could go to the restroom. Maura nodded and watched her leave the room.

* * *

Approaching the restroom Jane's heart beat began to beat normally again, walking in and heading straight to the sink, she quickly looked into the mirror and began to run cold water on her hands before cupping it and splashing her face._ Come on Rizzoli, you shouldn't be thinking like this she is you're teacher! But she's only 3 years older than me, Push these thoughts out of your head Rizzoli, you're stronger than them!_ Talking to herself she grabbed a piece of paper towel and started drying her face she slowly made her way to the exit and back to Ms. Isles room, just in time to leave for baseball practice.

"Hold on Jane, I am in some need of fresh air."

_Hah you need some fresh air, imagine how I feel._


	4. Chapter 4

**My posts are going to start slowing down as the chapters are hopefully going to get longer... Enjoy this chapter :P**

* * *

She may had only known Jane for two days but there was something about Jane that drew her to her, it might have been how Jane would look at her with her brown eyes or when she smiled it would light up the whole room, Being cut off not realizing how long she was sitting there she heard Coach Evans blow the whistle signifying everyone had to come in. Watching everyone sprint over to him she noticed Jane was looking at her in complete aw, shooting Jane a quick smile she left the stands and headed back towards the school.

Riley one of the twins on the team noticed Jane hadn't moved an inch since the whistle was blown and decided to throw in one of his snarky remarks. "Rizzoli! Get your head out of the clouds coach is calling us in!" Finally moving Jane made her way to the Coach.

"Now everyone, I know we are starting the season off with a tournament but by the way I have noticed you guys playing like a team I have no doubt we can come out on the top." Finishing his speech he quickly noted when they were to be there the upcoming weekend and sent them on their way.

* * *

Jane being the only girl on the team had the whole change room to herself, but when she started undressing and heading to the showers she started feeling as if she wasn't alone. Walking around the room quickly checking to see if anyone else was in there she noticed no one and sauntered back over to the showers. Still not feeling alone she quickly washed herself off, throwing her day clothes back on and headed to the door. The change rooms where designed so that there were two exists, one to the sports fields and one into the school. Opening the door but not leaving she quietly stepped back over to the locker area and saw a locker door swing open revealing professor Hoyt.

"Beautiful, beautiful Janie you may have school smarts but you could never be a detective" Rubbing his hands together whispering to himself he made his way out the other exit.

Clenching her Jaw and rolling her hands into fists she left the room and headed home.

* * *

The week had gone by pretty fast and the tournament had finally arrived, with only one game left winning the previous four it had left them tied for first place with Brighton High. Brighton was one of the best baseball teams in the school division, winning the championship title last year.

St. Domenic has been one of the three teams that could beat Brighton in the last four years but when it came to the gold medal game last year St. Domenic couldn't pull off the win.

* * *

It was the final inning, players on all three bases, and already having 2 strikes Jane knew she had to get a home run. Watching James come towards dug out shaking his head she took a quick look into the stands to see if she could see Maura. Whenever Jane looked at Maura she felt as if anything were possible, but in this moment not being able to find the beautiful women with the reassuring eyes she felt her stomach drop. Never had Jane felt this feeling before she was to bat, with fear in her eyes she nervously looked at her coach and headed towards home plate. _Come on Jane shake the nerves off, you don't need her to get a homer_. Shaking her head she lined herself up and waited for the pitcher.

"STRIKE ONE!" a few seconds passed… "STRIKE TWO!" Yelled the catcher.

Taking a deep breath Jane re-aligned herself with the pitcher and challenged him. Watching the ball get closer and closer Jane swung her bat and connected with the ball, watching the ball as it flew through the sky, every one rose in the stands watching the ball get closer and closer to the far out fence signifying a homerun.

"Run Jane, Run!" Taking one last look in the stands she noticed Maura watching the play. Feeling her confidence rise she sprinted towards first plate. The ball had landed just inside the fence and the Brighton player quickly gathered it up and tossed it to third. Realizing she might not make it Jane began to sprint faster hitting second base and off to third, the ball had landed a little short. When he finally got to it Jane had already started running to home. Whipping the ball to home he watched as Jane dropped and slid hoping to hit the base, the catcher had caught the ball and threw his hand onto Jane. Letting the dust clear and the umpire get a clear look he decided the game…

"AND YOU'RE OUT!" hearing the umpire yell she looked down to where her foot was and noticed she was inches away from touching the plate. Rolling onto her back and raising her hands to the top of her head in defeat she watched the catcher take his mask off and smirk at her.

"Well Rizzoli, looks like you aren't the hot shot I thought you were." Grunting she watched as her team gathered around her.

"Come on Rizzoli." Coached said reaching his hand out to help her up. "This could have happened to anyone, don't let him get to you." Ignoring her coach's hand she got herself up and headed towards the bench. Following Jane he told his team to listen up. "Don't let this game get to you guys, we almost had them and we still have a whole season till the championships. This is our year and we aren't going to let those cocky kids win. Now go get showered and keep your heads up, you're walking off this field like champions." Barely listening to her coach she collected the rest of her stuff and headed towards the change rooms.

* * *

Setting her bag on the bench she sat a few feet away from it and laid down, pulling out her half fallen out ponytail she rested her forearm on her head and kept replaying the last few seconds of the inning over and over again. "Only a few more inches and you would have had them game, seriously Rizzoli why did you let this happen?" Questioning herself she heard a women's voice come from behind her.

"Though it is quite possible you could have made it, I'm afraid you just did not have enough speed or velocity to reach the white mat." Quickly springing from the bench she turned around to face the blonde women standing before her.

"Whoa now, you ever learned not to sneak up on someone like that, I could have shot you or something." Frantically positioning herself to fight she stood up in front of Maura.

"You would have shot me?" Maura asked dropping her jaw.

"No I didn't mean it, I was just saying that cause you startled me, that's all." Feeling her heart rate slow down, she took a seat back on the bench and let her gaze fall to the ground. Maura looked at Jane lowering an eyebrow.

"Jane, no matter how many times you think over the last few seconds of the inning it's not going to change the outcome." Making her way to sit beside Jane she put her arm around her and her hand on her right knee. Looking up from the floor she looked straight in Maura's eyes and completely ignored what she had just said. Jane Chuckled a bit before retorting,

"Did you actually just call home plate a white mat?" Confused Maura lifted her eyebrow waiting for Jane to explain what a home plate was. "You know home plate…? The so called 'white mat' you just called it, it's referred to as a home plate. The place where you start and then run to, to get your team a point?"

"Whoever named it that could have at least tried to use some logic." Maura not realizing her hand had inched up Jane's leg pulled it away and felt as her face turned red. "Oh! Sorry Jane I didn't mean to move my hand."

"Haha, it's alright Maura." Jane replied reassuring the blonde women.

Sitting there for a few moments looking into each other's eyes the brunette abruptly sat up cursing to herself underneath her breath.

"I'm sorry Jane, did I do something" worrying herself she pushed herself a few inches away from Jane and waited for a response.

"Oh! No you didn't do anything I just remembered that I haven't showered yet and I have to be home for dinner and also do the homework I procrastinated. Grabbing her towel and clean clothes she ran over to the showers and quickly washed off. Listening to the footsteps heading towards the exit she yelled, "Hold on, I have to ask you something." Coming to a sudden stop she turned around and waited to see Jane make her way towards her.

"Seeing how I have you for first period maybe I could come in before school so I could have extra time to do some work so I don't have to stay up all night?"

"Of course you can Jane". Smiling Jane rushed passed Maura out the door and headed home.

* * *

**Authors Note-**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter, definitely used one of my past experiences on feeling you let your team down in the final moments of a game.**

**Please leave a review on how you are liking the story so far and where you would like me to go with it, I have a lot of ideas to where this could go but more would be great! Sorry for the dull ending still trying to get this story on the right tracks :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Preview

**Decided to do a chapter 5 Preview seeing I won't have a chapter out for a little bit. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The day had passed by and Maura new something was up, Jane said she didn't want to be pilled in homework the night before but yet when she came to school the next morning she had nothing to do and could barely keep her eyes open. When she laid her head on her arm resting on the desk Maura noticed her hands were discolored and they were bugging her, taking a closer look she realized her knuckles were split and there was dried blood all over them. Jane hadn't looked up once at Maura during the two hours she was with Jane, She knew she Jane wad hiding something, but what is it? As soon as the bell rang Jane threw the hood of her sweater up and quickly exited the room leaving no hint to Maura of what had happened.

* * *

**Any ideas of what happened to Jane after she left the change room? :P  
**


	6. Chapter 5

Knowing Jane had Professor Hoyt for her last class every day, she decided to go check on her to see if everything was alright, but when she went to his classroom she saw that the window on the door was covered up by paper and the lights where off. Quickly knocking on the door she heard muffled footsteps coming towards the door and let out a sigh of relief until she realized it was Jane standing in front of her Not Professor Hoyt. Watching Jane quickly raise her forearm to hide her eyes from the light she noticed that it wasn't just her hands that were discolored it was also her face. Hiding her beat up face from the blonde women in front of her she asked with her crackling almost as if broken voice asked what she needed.

Taking note of how Jane was stumbling with her speech she decided not to push the subject of asking her what happened and just simply asked if she and Jane were still on after school. Taking a deep breath and still stumbling with her words Jane replied "Yea I… uh should be there."

"Okay great see you then!" Maura corresponded and left hesitantly.

Throwing her hood back over her head she hid her face from her classmates and sat back down beside Frost and Korsak. Leaning in closer to Jane trying not to be spotted by Hoyt, Korsak suggested that Jane get herself looked at. Looking back over at Korsak she shook her head.

"it's… it's just a few bumps and, and bruises… nothing I can't handle…" Shifting her body weight Frost watched as her face spread with pain.

"Just a few bumps and bruises? Jane you can barely move without feeling pain. You could have some internal injuries that you don't know about." Worried Frost raised his voice trying to get his point across but Hoyt heard him and called him outside. Hiding her face from the light seeping through the open door way as Frost and professor Hoyt left the room Korsak couldn't help but stare at Jane's Injuries, He couldn't believe that Jane had gotten wounded this badly, he couldn't believe he didn't know how it happened…

Settling back into his seat Frost looked over at Jane with sincere eyes hoping she would feel the pain he was feeling worrying about his best friend littered in bruises and cuts before him and how all this happened. "Fine Jane, have it your way, but if you won't get checked out for us you at least owe us an explanation." Frost Demanded.

Keeping quite she looked at her hands resting Palm down on the desk, not being able to rest them in any other position she just looked at them like they weren't there. Lightly resting his hand on Jane's shoulder, Frost saw as her face light up with pain and felt her jolt away from him. Hearing the bell ring Jane quickly packed up her stuff and tried to leave, but before she knew it Professor Hoyt called her over and made her wait till everyone was gone and the door was shut to begin talking.

"So I seen you've been in a little tiff, Janie I know you, but you told me you could take care of yourself, but right now it looks like you need a little TLC from the 'taking care of' you did. Why don't you just let me take a little look." Tugging at the zipper of Jane's sweater she swatted his hand away. "Now, now Janie, I'm just trying to help you don't push me away." Pushing Jane up against his deck she started to punch him trying desperately to get him off her, but with all the injuries she had sustained it didn't help her. Beginning to force himself on her Jane did a last ditch effort and kicked his shin, Losing balance in the effort to get away he backed off and she fell to the floor. "You're a little bitch huh? Will you ever learn when to give up?"

*Kick, Kick*

"You little bitch no wonder you're like this you can't even protect yourself." Kicking Jane a few more times Hoyt began to hear footsteps approaching the door and told Jane to get up. Laying there holding her stomach Jane didn't move. "Come on you little bitch get up!" Stumbling trying to get up off the floor she fell against his desk and pushed all the papers off of it. "Now sit in the damn chair and pretend like none of this happened." After making her way to the chair she put her hood back up laid her head on the table and grabbed her stomach shrieking in pain.

Hearing a quite knock on the door she knew who it was…

"Hello, Professor Hoyt, I was just wondering if you had any idea where Jane was?" Maura asked softly.

"Yea, I am actually having a conversation with her right now, just give us five minutes and then she'll be on her way." Smiling Hoyt shut the door and aggressively walked back over to Jane. "Now this is what you're going to do, you're going to go get cleaned up and go to Ms. Isles room like none of this happened, you understand." Barely able to talk Jane mumbled out yes.

* * *

Stumbling to the closest bathroom Jane felt herself collapse to the floor, her vision started going blurry and she could feel herself falling in and out of consciousness, panicking Jane tried to pick herself off the floor but her weight was too much for her arms to handle, falling back to the floor she knew she couldn't do anything anymore but wait for someone to find her. Closing her eyes she opened them to Maura rushing over to her pulling out her phone.

"N…n..no, no… call…" Jane stuttered out her mouth."th…they….ca..can't… know."

Putting her phone back into her pocket Maura rapped her arms around Jane and picked her up.

"Ju…st…. g… get me…. To…the… wa… washroom." Finally spitting the out the last word she wrapped her arm around Maura and started heading towards the washroom. Having to maneuver around the lockers in the change room she felt Jane get heavier as she tired out, they finally made it to the washroom, Leaning Jane up against the counter Maura took in what condition Jane was in. She had a gash in her lip that was inflamed, her left eye was black and blue and had almost swollen shut. _No wonder she's been hiding her face all day._

Slowly bending down to sit on the floor Jane felt herself fall over only to land in the blonde's arms. She felt safe in her arms, like no one could hurt her anymore, but before she knew it she was sitting on the bathroom floor, head leaned up against the end of the counter one arm rapped around Maura the other around her torso. Moaning whenever she took a breath she knew something wasn't right, but no one could know what happened to her last night.

* * *

"beep, beep ,beep*

Jane woke up to a heartbeat monitor beside her and an IV in her arm. Looking around the room she saw no one until this black mass had showed up in the door frame and started confronting her.

"wha….where am I?" Jane said in a daze.

"You're in the hospital Jane, I found you in the girls change room at school, but those details aren't important right now, right now you just need to rest. The injuries you sustained were serious and they need to keep you for observation. The Doctors have phoned your family and they are on their way.

"No! parents can't know!" Jane tried to get out her bed but she was strapped down.

"Jane right now it's just important you just relax, you can do more damage to your body if you don't calm down." She watched as the doctor walked in and injected her IV with fluid, A few moments later Jane felt herself fade away.

* * *

**This will be my last post probably till next weekend as i am going on a trip and i can't bring my laptop, if i find a way to post in the next few days i will probably post a preview of the next chapter. **

**Enjoy you're guises weekend and did you guys like the Chapter preview? leave a review of what you thought and who knows maybe ill post more of those if it's popular. ..? ;)  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

** Sorry it took so long for this chapter had some writers block after my trip and wanted to make the chapter longer then the others.**

** Don't forget to review it would be helpful to know if you guys are enjoying the story or not and what little things I need to fix. **

** -Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Waking up from the sedative Jane heard a faint voice in the background; it was mumbled but the more lucid she became the more the voice got louder and recognizable, it started off sounding like a mumble but now it was screaming echoing from down the hall.

"Where's Jane I need to see her, where is my Daughter?" Yelling, Angela rushed out of the elevator straight to the nurse's station.

Room still spinning Jane noticed an apparition sitting by her bed with their head locked on the doorway listening to the frantic women down the hall. Sitting there for a few seconds still trying to gain her focus she saw the figure stand up and just before it could walk away she grabbed its arm.

"Wait…." Jane mumbled watching as the apparition slid around on its heels to face Jane, not needing any more attentiveness to figure out who the apparition was she knew it was Ms. Isles. "Ms…" being cut off before she could even start Ms. Isles began to talk. Smoothing the wrinkles in her skirt she sat back down gathering Jane's hands in hers.

"Jane I know you're confused right now but I need you to not talk. The doctor will tell you about your injuries when your parents are in the room, but for right now you need to stay quite." Watching Jane's facial expression she knew she had calmed her down, giving a sad smile she released Jane's hand and headed out of the room to get the Rizzoli family un aware for what was going to happen next.

She listened as the honey blonde women made her way down the hospital corridor, how could you not listen, her footsteps where a melody to anyone's ears. A few moments had passed and Jane was still a little groggy from the sedative but before she knew it she heard whispering from behind the closed door. Realizing who it was she raced to try and get out of bed only to feel her body flatten from the restraints she was trapped in. Watching as the light poured into the room she jerked her head away letting out a loud moan of discomfort, the pain filled her head and tears started escaping from her clenched eyelids.

Not hesitating Angela rushed passed the Biology teacher and right into the room only to come to an abrupt stop, eyes widening, hands clenching into fists with no words to be spoken, Angela stood there watching as her daughter moaned in pain. Stepping into the open doorway of the room the doctor made his way to the bed.

"Hi Jane, I'm Doctor Taylor and I see here you have been in a fight with someone?" keeping her mouth shut Jane kept her head cranked away from the light not responding. "Hmm okay, well I see here that your mom should be…" Snapping out of the trance the sight of her daughter put her in Angela stepped forward biting her lip nervously introducing herself.

"I… what happened…?" Angela stuttered.

"Well Angela no one knows what happened, she turned up to school like this, this morning and after school she collapsed and… I'm sorry what's your name?" Pointing towards the blonde questionably.

"I'm uh, Maura Isles her Biology teacher and tutor."

Finishing off what he heard had happened he asked Maura to leave so he could do an initial assessment to see what methods they were going to need to do to see how serious her injuries were.

"Now Jane before we get started is it okay for your mom to stay in the room or would you like her to go sit in the waiting room as well?" Shooting a quick glare to the doctor Angela faced back towards Jane only to see her shaking her head. In disbelief Angela stormed out of the room making sure to slam the door on the way out.

* * *

"Jane I'm going to lift up your shirt now to check out your abdomen to see if there is any Blunt force trauma, is there anything I need to know before I do so?" Staring at the roof Jane kept quiet and let him do the assessment. Lifting up her shirt he saw about two distinctive spots where it had looked like she'd been kicked. Pulling down her shirt Dr. Taylor began undoing the restraints she was in and sat her up. "Jane I'm going to need you to take a deep breath for me." Jane got half through her breath before releasing.

I…I can't… it hurts." Rapping her arms around her body hands holding her ribs she let out a faint sigh of defeat. "can I just lay… back down now?" Moving the pillow he helped Jane lay back down.

"Obviously there's something wrong so here's what I am going to do, I'm going to go get your mom and discuss the course of action we are going to take to see what's going on inside your body okay?"

Sighing Jane asked if Angela had to know what was going to happen, but because she wasn't over eighteen Angela had to know because she was still Jane's legal guardian and had to pay for all the medical expenses.

"So you're telling me that because I'm under eighteen she has to know what's going to happen but because I'm over sixteen I have the choice to have her in the room or not? What is this, it's the same damn thing!" Raising her voice had the opposite effect then she had intended on, she ended up coughing and giving herself even more pain then before.

"I'm sorry Jane but because you're **over** sixteen that means there is a Doctor patient confidentiality agreement I have to go by, but because your **under **eighteen you're still not responsible for yourself so we need your guardian to approve on the course of action." Explaining how the system worked he had made his way over to the doorway and headed down the hall only to return with Maura.

Shocked by who returned she stared at Maura as she made her way to the chair beside the bed. "Wait, what? Why are you here?" Before being able to respond the doctor had already started to explain why Maura was there and Angela wasn't.

"Due to the absence of your mother, Maura being your teacher is now your guardian until your mom comes back, now as of your injuries I'm going to need to run a CT scan and an MRI. The MRI will detect if you have any spinal cord injuries or abdominal trauma and the CT scan will make sure you don't have any broken ribs or a concussion, but by the looks of it I am positive something will show up on the CT."

"Uhm." Biting her lip thinking of the words to say next Jane stayed quiet locking her eyes on her hands where she picked at her finger nails mumbling to herself. "No… I … can't have these scans." Setting the palm of her hand on Jane's Maura looked over at the doctor asking him for a moment alone with her and began focusing back on Jane. Looking into the brunette's big brown eyes made Maura's heart flutter, but when she noticed the sparkle Jane's eyes usually held were gone she felt her heart sink. Swallowing back the lump forming in her throat Maura pulled herself together and warned Jane about what could happen if she didn't get them.

"Jane whatever is making you not want to get these scans you need to let it go, these scans will show if you have internal bleeds, damaged organs, brain injury, broken ribs and the list goes on, these scans are important." Letting out a sigh she felt the lump form in her throat again, not being able to swallow it back down she felt as the warmth of a tear rolled down her cheek, wiping it away before Jane could take notice she cleared her throat and continued, but this time her voice was more sincere more defeated. "Jane I know you don't want to talk about what happened, but the least you could do is give me an explanation to why you don't want the scans. I know your mom isn't here but I'm here and I'll be here when you get back and who knows maybe your mom will be back to, you're in rough shape maybe it scared her and she needed some air, but while she's gone I will be here waiting for you. Giving Jane's hand a reassuring squeeze she watched as Jane processed what she had just heard.

Jane took notice to the way Maura's voice had changed, shifting her weight towards the blonde women she let out a whimper of pain and began explaining. "It's not that my mom isn't here it's that in situations like this she doesn't stick around." Pausing for a moment Jane shifted her weight back into the spot it was before and began explaining why here mom was like this.

* * *

"About three years ago my mom, two little brother and I got into an accident coming back from the Aquarium. I remember the two weeks leading up to the accident like they were yesterday, my littlest brother Tommy was learning about sharks in school and how his teacher told the class she went swimming with the sharks so for two weeks he would tell Ma how he wanted to swim with then and how they had them at the aquarium, After about two weeks of temper tantrums and constant winning to my Ma he finally screamed at the top of lungs 'Momma I want to go see the boner head sharks!'. After everyone broke out into laughter she finally gave in and told him that we would go the upcoming weekend because how could she say no to a little kid after he mispronounced Bonnet head shark so hilariously. When we finally got there and paid he took off straight to the tank where the sharks were held, standing there for hours head pressed up against the glass Tommy wouldn't take his eyes off the one shark swimming around the tank. When the person over the intercom said the Aquarium was closing and everyone had to start leaving he started balling his eyes out he didn't want to leave, he wanted to watch the shark a little longer. Tommy didn't want Ma to pick him up and insisted that I did just so he could have a piggy back, I ran out to the car spinning around every few seconds making him lift off my back for a couple milliseconds at a time. My Ma always told me to not to do that cause 'lil' Tommy could get hurt', but I never listened because I enjoyed making him laugh it brightened my day even if he was still a little brat to me."

Taking a deep breath and releasing Jane glanced over at Maura who had rested her head on the palm of her hand with her forearm supporting the weight. She was surprised Maura was still listening she had only ever told the therapist this story neither Frost nor Korsak knew the whole story just what happened, thinking about the next part Jane's eyes welled up and tears began streaming down her face. Moving her hand from holding her head up Maura quickly wiped the tears off Jane's face.

"Jane if you don't want to…" Being cut off by Jane she watched as she pulled herself together and began telling the rest.

"It was around five thirty on a Saturday when the crash occurred, Tommy and Frankie had both fallen asleep in the back and we were taking a Left turn onto the street that led to our house, it happened in seconds, one minute I'm looking back at my little brothers to try and wake them up, and the next I see flashing red lights surrounding the car and a black truck with a collapsed roof. The Person had struck us with so much force that we had flipped and so had he, not knowing what happened I had tried to unbuckle my seatbelt to get out of the car thinking we were home, but when I couldn't move my arm I had panicked and started screaming for help. The paramedics had rushed over to the car and calmed me down; they put a neck brace on me because I couldn't move my neck without shrieking in pain, they moved me out of the vehicle and placed me on a back board. I remembering them yelling for back up saying there was one critical and two in need of immediate medical attention. I woke up in the back of an ambulance with an oxygen mask on, an IV in my arm giving me fluids and my arm rapped in a splint, I was panicked and the paramedics said that everyone else in the same vehicle as me was on the way to the hospital. I couldn't stop thinking about Tommy it was a gut feeling I knew he wasn't okay but what could I have done I had a broken arm, oxygen mask on, and an IV in my arm, I was a sitting duck."

* * *

*Knock, Knock, Knock* Jane had paused her story when the doctor knocked it had been well over ten minutes since Maura had asked the doctor to give them a few minutes alone and he needed an answer. Entering the room he looked at Jane and sadly nodding she accepted getting the scans done.

"Great, but unfortunately it will be about an hour until we get started your vitals are beginning to level so that means you should be okay, but if anything changes well I'm gone Ms. Isles would you please inform one of the nurses at the nurses station, oh and I need you to sign some consent forms usually this wouldn't be aloud, but seeing how Mrs. Rizzoli isn't here this will have to do for now." Nodding her head she gave Jane a gentle squeeze on the shoulder and followed the doctor out the room.

While Maura was gone Jane couldn't help but think about what happened to her little brother, Sobbing became crying and Jane broke down she hadn't told the story of what happened for over two years but still she knew every single detail of that night, Whispering to herself she kept repeating he was to young and it should have been her not him. Working herself up she started thinking of Frankie and how after the accident he spent countless nights walking into her bedroom and lying with her until he fell asleep. Lying there in silence just thinking she heard Maura make her way down the hospital corridor and open the door to click it shut behind her.

* * *

"Sorry that took so long the doctor…" wondering off in her sentence she looked at Jane questioningly. "Jane were you crying while I was gone?"

Trying to avoid Maura's question she answered her question with a question, "I… uh… why did you stay here after my Ma showed up."

"Why are you avoiding my question" Maura knew she was avoiding the question and she knew why she was crying she just wanted to see Jane drop her walls and on this rare occasion she did.

Sighing Jane dropped the act and wiped the tear forming in her eye as Maura was taking her seat. "I'm avoiding your question because I don't like it when people see me vulnerable, it shows signs of weakness and my life revolves around being strong. I have to be for everyone for my team my friends and my family, I can't show any vulnerability I'm a Rizzoli, Rizzoli's are survivors and nothing less than that."

"Jane you can't always be strong, it's impossible, you're human and humans break down it's a part of living." Grabbing Jane's hand again she felt as Jane moved her hand from hers looking away Jane took a few deep breaths fighting back the tears clenching her fist angry at herself angry for breaking down just angry.

"It's not the simple, after the accident I ended up getting diagnosed with severe depression I was on meds for about a year before I decided to stop taking them. Yea maybe that wasn't the best idea but I would rather deal with the damn emotions myself then have stupid drugs supress the emotions. It took a few weeks before I got back onto my own two feet but the depression turned into anger and that's when I found a way to deal with it." After the last comment Jane had suddenly became quite and just watched as the heart beat monitor detected her beats.

Noticing Jane's heart beat increase she stopped pushing and asked if Jane would please continue the story. Grabbing Jane's hand she felt as she tried to pull away but this time she wasn't letting her.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's note**

**don't hate me for this chapter it sucks but it was needed.**

**I will post a new chapter that will be a lot better in the next few days or so.**

* * *

Tears now falling from her eyes Jane started having flash backs of the accident, she remembered the words the doctor told her, the wrecked truck in front of her, her mom passed out in the driver's seat, the flashing lights, the paramedics, the fire trucks, the yelling, she remembered it all.

Staring at the door Jane shook the images out of her head and began to speak again. "I passed out for the last time in the ambulance, when I woke up I was in the hospital, I saw my mom and little brother Frankie sitting on a little blue couch in the corner of the room. My mom had a gash in her head with three stitches keeping it together and my little brother had a few cuts and bruises but other than that he was alright, they were leaned up against each other sleeping." Wiping a tear from her face Jane looked up at Maura and gave a quick but sad smile. "I panicked when I couldn't find Tommy, I kept telling myself he was okay and any minute he would walk through that door, but after fifteen minutes of waiting… of suffering… I knew he wasn't…"

Jane paused; she attempted to take a deep breath to fight back the tears but the pain killers the doctor had given her wore off and she let out a loud shriek of pain. The noise was loud enough to leak into the hospital corridor and before they knew it the doctor was entering the room, setting the file of papers he had in hand on the counter at the side of the room he proceeded to open a cabinet above the sink taking out a white bottle.

"Here take two of these." He said reaching into a bottle labelled Naproxen setting beige pills beside the half emptied cup of water on the side table.

"Oh!" The nurse said startled walking into the room. "I didn't realize you were in here Dr. Taylor, the call came in saying it's time to bring Jane up to CT, and I need to get her prepped." Taking the hint the doctor left the three women in the room. "Do you need me to help you change or can you manage on your own?"

Pushing herself off the bed, she held back a whimper of pain and insisted that she could do it by herself. Grabbing the gown from the nurse she stumbled to the bathroom they could tell she was in pain, but knew not to help her. A few minutes and many swears later Jane came out of the bathroom and sat back down on the bed.

* * *

"Jane got really lucky, by the way her injuries appeared I thought for sure we would have found more but fortunately we didn't." looking up from the file in his hand he gave Maura and Jane a gleeful smile and went back to it. "But unfortunately what we did find will take a few weeks to heal. You have five cracked ribs, a Grade II concussion, and a Grade II sprain in your right wrist. All of these will heal on themselves but for the next 24 hours you will need to be monitored in case the symptoms for your concussion get worse." Rolling towards the counter on his chair he got out a pen and slid over a notepad. Handing it to Jane he told her every drug store should have it and then said his farewell and left the room.

"Aced-amina-phin?" Questioning the way she pronounced it she looked at Maura with one eyebrow raised. "What the hell is this?" Smiling Maura took the price of paper from her hand and pointed out the syllables.

"a·ce·ta·min·o·phen, It's a quite common over the counter pain killer and It doesn't cause any un-wanted swelling."

Shaking her head she looked at Maura with inpatient's "Yea that still doesn't sound like an answer to what it is..?"

"Oh, it's Tylenol Jane."

* * *

Walking through the front door of her house Jane was approached by her mom sharply calling her name "Jane Rizzoli, what do you think you were doing, do you see yourself right?"

"Ma –" Being cut off Angela continued.

"No, No Ma-ing me, you have no right right now. You're almost beaten to a pulp and you want me to feel sorry for you, well guess what honey that not happening, You brought this upon yourself and you can now deal with it alone, I'm done fighting with you Jane, now go to your room and stay there and I don't care what the doctor said you're going to school tomorrow." Already half up the stairs Jane could barely walk straight the volume of her mom's voice had caused her head to hurt and the room to start spinning.


	9. Chapter 8

**Authors Note**

**Finally an update i'm happy about.**

**Reviews are helpful so please send me feedback about the Chapters.**

**-Enjoy :)**

* * *

Maura had a bad feeling about dropping Jane off at her house; it was like something was telling her to keep Jane with her, But on the way back from the hospital she refused the offer to stay at Maura's. Jane had told her someone would be able to watch her for the next few hours, but Maura knew she was hiding something.

* * *

"Jane… Janie… you okay..?" She heard a faint voice coming from the side off her bed; confused to how she got there she glanced to the side of her bed to see her brother kneeled on one knee.

"Yea… I'm fine Frankie just… go back to bed…" lifting her body off her bed with her elbows she swung her legs over the side and felt the pain rush through her spine. She and Maura hadn't gone to the drug store to get her Tylenol so she was stuck with pain when she moved.

"Jane, I found you passed out on the floor and I just drug you in here you're not okay and have you seen your face it looks like you've been beaten with a 2x4." Frankie hadn't been told I was in the hospital and I wasn't going to explain to him where I was now, he didn't need to know.

"I got a ball in the face at practice Frankie nothing to worry about; I'm just a little tired, I guess I just passed out". Raising his eyebrow he looked at Jane in question then dropped the look and made his way out of her room shooting her a sad glance back before closing the door.

Frankie wasn't that naïve and she knew he would be asking questions in the morning so instead of being interrogated when she woke up she decided not to be there. Getting out her laptop from under her bed she opened it and powered it on only to clench from the pain that went through her eyes when the light hit her senses. Eyes now closed Jane maneuvered her hand over the keyboard clicking buttons she thought was the screen brightness, finally hitting the right one she turned the brightness all the way down but it still wasn't enough to stop the pain. Looking at the screen with one eye and the other clenched shut she opened a new tab and went to her email.

* * *

Maura sauntered about in her house, she didn't know what to do, she was worried about Jane and what happened to her, she knew when Jane told her that someone would be there to take care of her that she was holding something back. Keeping her phone in her hand Maura checked it every twenty seconds, it was a habit when she got worried and especially when she was worried about someone she cared about. Time just kept ticking by and soon enough she realized she'd been pacing for a good twenty minutes. Taking a seat on her couch flicking on the TV she did some breathing exercises to calm herself down only to be broken from them to hear her phone going off. She had a new email.

**From: Jane Rizzoli **

**To: Maura isles **

**Plans have changed don't have anyone to watch over me, could you come pick me up, if not I can just go over to Frost's house. **

**From: Maura Isles **

**To: Jane Rizzoli **

**Is everything okay, did something happen, no don't answer that. I'll be there in approximately twenty minutes no need to bother them at this time of night.**

* * *

Maura pulled up to the front of Jane's driveway to see her sitting at the curb hood over her head hiding her face from the street lights, only lifting her head when Maura stopped the car in front of her. It looked like something had happened but Maura knew this wasn't the best time to ask.

Hopping into the passenger side Jane grunted in pain before closing the door beside her. "Sorry if this was an inconvenience for you, I didn't mean to take up your whole evening little lone your whole night now." Shifting her body in pain she focused her attention out the window as Maura pulled away from her house.

"No need to apologize Jane, this is the least I could do, but let's focus on your pain, have you taken any pain killers since the hospital?" Taking her eyes off the road and glancing at Jane she watched as she looked back at her. Trying to give a little chuckle before speaking it turned into her coughing and put her through even more pain. "I'm going to take that as a no, but unfortunately I don't have any either so we are going to have to stop at a pharmacy." Nodding Jane calmed herself down and returned her gaze out the window.

* * *

Maura came out of the pharmacy with a white grocery bag bulging with stuff. Raising an eyebrow Jane eyed the honey blonde approaching the car opening the driver's door. "Seriously, what did you buy that made you need a grocery bag?"

"Just a few things, not anything important." The blonde said pulling out a water bottle and a container of Tylenol handing them to Jane. Popping pack two Tylenol Jane finished them off with a swill of water.

Falling asleep, Jane awoke to Maura shaking her leg trying to get her up. "Jane we're here" she said softly. Grunting Jane nuzzled her head closer to the glass. "Jane you can sleep when you're inside." Trying again to wake her up she shook her leg again with a little more force. Bringing her hand up to the side of her head Jane wiped her face and quickly looked around getting a sense of where she was before opening her door and making her way to the front of the house. Still half asleep she leaned up against the siding of the house waiting for Maura. Unlocking the door Maura made her way in the house setting the bag on the kitchen counter and leading Jane to the guest room.

Walking past Maura into the bedroom Jane didn't ask any questions about the house, she barely even knew where she was just that she was at Maura's and wanted to sleep, She could have fallen asleep on the floor if she wanted to. The pain was bearable now, moving and light didn't irritate her as much as they did before so she hopped right into bed and covered herself with the blankets.

Grinning at the sight of Jane making herself at home Maura gently shut the door and went to her room checking on her every half hour till the sun rose.

* * *

Waking up the next morning she felt the pain rush through her body as she tried to get out of bed, the Tylenol Maura had given her the third time she checked up on her that night had worn off and she could now feel every ache and pain in her body. Moaning Jane rested her head back down on the pillow and laid there motionless, less movement meant less pain until she tried to take a deep breath. Every breath she took sent a shot of pain through her body making her cringe. Seeing the door open from the corner of her eye she watched as Maura entered the room light pouring in behind her Jane shot her head in the other direction avoiding it.

"Sorry Jane, I thought you would still be asleep." Talking as she walked over to the night stand. "It is only seven, but anyways here." Gesturing her hands in Jane's direction she held a glass of water in one and Tylenol in the other.

A few minutes had passed since Maura had given her the Tylenol, Jane could feel the pain going away, but it still hurt to move in the slightest fashion. Cracked ribs sucked and she had a good six weeks of recovering to do just from them and who knows how long it will take to recover from her concussion. The doctor had notified her that she would need to go to a neurologist to get checked out in two weeks and in the meantime to just take it easy, so that meant no sports, no school, no loud noise, and no bright lights. Letting out a sigh Jane pushed herself out of the cloud Maura called a bed only to moan in pain, grabbing her sides she made her way to the door and headed to the downstairs. When she finally reached the bottom step she saw Maura leaned up against her kitchen island resting her head on her right hand and tapping the side of her face with her index finger staring into her open living room.

Maura still hadn't noticed Jane was out of bed, she was too far into thought to be aware of anything going on around her. One part of her mind was thinking about Jane and what happened to her a few nights before and the other part was wondering what happened to her brother. She had the general idea that her brother might have been killed in the accident, but hated to jump to any conclusions without facts.

"Maura…. Maura… Hello… earth to Maura…? Waving her hand in front of Maura Jane finally got her attention.

"Oh Jane, you're awake!"

"Yea, but it seems like you aren't…? What were you thinking about?" Jane asked questioningly.

"I was uh… just thinking about something, nothing important." Maura's neck began to get blotchy making Jane raise her eyebrow in concern.

"Maura why are you getting hives, are you okay?" Turning around swiftly Maura changed the subject

"I'm fine; would you like anything for breakfast?"

Nodding Jane asked if Maura had any frozen vegetables so she could ice her swelling face.

* * *

Setting a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Jane she watched as she took the defrosting bag of peas away from her face. The swelling had gone down but her eye was still swollen half way shut. Maura tried but couldn't help but stare at the wounds Jane had sustained, _What happened to her, how did she get this roughed up and why isn't she willing to talk about it? _Maura thought to herself.

Pushing the full plate of food from in front of her across the counter Jane felt herself become increasingly nauseous, it's not that she didn't like the food; to be honest it was the best piece of bacon and bite of eggs she had ever had, but it was not settling to well in her stomach. "Sorry Maura, I would eat more but…." Trailing her off in her sentence Jane saw Maura staring out into space again. "Okay Maura now you've gotta tell me what you're thinking about."

Knowing she couldn't evade the question anymore even if she didn't want to Maura just came out with it. "Yesterday in the Hospital…. You never finished your story about your brother… and I've just been thinking about it."


	10. Chapter 9

She felt a lump form in her throat as thoughts of her brother began flooding back into her memory, she had tried for years to suppress the memories of the accident and the aftermath, but where ever she went there would always be that one person who would ask how she was doing and no matter what she did she could never avoid it. Everyone needed an explanation, everyone needed to know what happened, everyone this, everyone that, it was never about how she was doing, it was about the story, people dug and dug and dug trying to get it, but every time they did the more Jane refused, it eventually got to the point where Jane became absent, she lived day by day, never thinking of what was going to happen next, she was just there, the only time she became human was when she was with Frankie, he was the only thing keeping her sane. Swallowing back the lump, fighting against the tears Jane shook out of her thoughts and began the rest of the story.

"It was two in the morning when I found out about Tommy's condition, after 3 hours of surgery he got declared brain dead. They told me he had a subdural hematoma and the blood pooled in his brain cavity to fast to stop from brain damage.

When they took my parents, Frankie and I to go see Tommy all I could do was stand at the door frame, it wasn't my brother lying on the bed, it looked like him but it wasn't. This thing lying in front of me with tubes coming out of everywhere was just a corpse it wasn't him. Tommy was full of life this… this wasn't. They told me I could go in and see him, but I rejected the offer and just stood outside the room. My parents were sitting by the body crying, I watched as my mom blamed herself, I watched as my dad filled with anger, I watched a piece of both of them die that day. Frankie was at the end of the bed shaking his leg trying to wake him up, a piece of me wanted to believe that he didn't know what was going on, but he knew, he knew his brother wasn't coming back…" Jane trailed off in her sentence looking up at Maura, who was now sitting on the kitchen stool beside her; she gently put a hand on Jane's shoulder lightly squeezing in support.

"My brother was on life support for a week before my parents signed the papers for the doctors to pull the plug; they said it could take up to an hour for his system to completely shut down before they began the process of unhooking everything. After they were done my Ma hopped in the bed gathering his body into her arms. I watched as she cradled him, his breath became weak and his heartbeat became slow, the colour from his face began to drain and I watched as his chest stopped moving." Jane felt the lump form in her throat again, but this time she couldn't swallow it back, the world had stopped around her and all she had was the memories.

"I watched as my brother died in my Ma's arms and before I knew it I saw him being wheeled away. I lost a portion of myself that day and ever since then I have wished every night for him to come back even just for a day, just so I could see him again and tell him how much I love him, but I will never have that chance, he's gone and there was nothing I could have done about it and since then I have just been here I haven't been living, I have just been."

"Jane, I—" being cut off Jane looked up at Maura, her eyes didn't show any sign of distress anymore, they showed guilt in surviving the accident.

"No, Maura, you don't get to say sorry, I have heard enough already to last a life time, there is no sorry to this story, yes I lost my brother, but what could I have done?

Stunned by the response Jane gave her she sat there speechless, what was she supposed to say to that?

"Well anyways, wanna see something?" quickly switching topics before Maura could answer Jane began lifting her shirt, "So I was checking out my bruises before I came down earlier and…" Grunting in pain she finally lifted her shirt revealing the bruises. "And I don't know I thought it looked kind of cool." Smirking she looked over at Maura who's mouth was now dropped open with her hand covering it, Yellow, purple and blues spread across her lower section.

"Oh my god Jane," Maura said eyes welling up with tears.

Laughing at Maura's reaction she put her shirt down and walked passed Maura giving her a light tap on the back. "Well that usually isn't the reaction I would get, but don't worry it isn't that bad the Tylenol has been keeping me nice and drugged up though I could go without this damn headache. Rubbing her head she walked towards the stairs, "If it's okay could I use the shower?"

Now with a slight smirk on her face she cherished Jane's way to make someone smile in any situations even if it was a face she put up to hide her pain. "Yes, you don't need to ask Jane, there should already be towels in there, but if you need anything just call." Nodding Jane took off to the bathroom.

Looking into the bathroom mirror Jane began undressing grunting every time she grabbed a piece of clothing, when she had successfully taken both her shirt and pants off she stood still observing herself in the mirror before her thoughts overwhelmed her head and she broke down.

* * *

After her shower Jane come down to Maura on the phone talking to someone. "Yes, I'm sorry, but I am going to have to cancel today's lunch plans. Something has come up, can we reschedule?" Glancing back to Jane she held her hand over the speaker and asked her if everything was alright. With a nod of her head Jane stood at the bottom of the stairs listening to the blond as she finished her call.

"You know you didn't have to cancel your lunch plans?" Jane said taking a seat on the bar stool.

"I know, but you need to be watched and as far as I'm concerned you're much more important than him."

Raising her eyebrow in amusement she looked at Maura with a suspicious grin.

"What?" Maura responded sheepishly.

"Trouble in paradise?" Jane happily said with no restraint.

"I wouldn't say this is paradise so I'm not quite sure what you are referring to?"

Speechless to the fact Maura didn't know that expression Jane brought a hand up to her face, "I'm meaning relationship problems…"

"Oh, well then you are definitely wrong with that expression. Currently I am not in a relationship and the man who I was talking to over the phone is one of my old university professors, but there is someone I am taking a certain fondness to right now if you wanted to know." Smiling then turning around to open her fridge she grabbed a bottle of wine and then a wine glass from the cabinet.

"Uh, Maur' you realize it's not even noon yet right?" Jane said confused to the blond who now had a filled wine glass in her hand.

"One glass of wine won't hurt me Jane, but it will hurt you, would you like some juice or a soda?" "No thanks, I'm not really thirsty." Jane said resting her head on her hands. "Jane," Maura asked walking around the end of the kitchen counter then setting a hand on her shoulder, "Are you sure everything's okay?" Now burying her eyes in her hands, Jane wiped away the tears forming in her eyes and let out a few sobs before looking at Maura and explaining. "This isn't the first time I have been hurt like this." Jane said shakily. "You remember me saying that I found alternative ways to deal with the anger and all that emotional stuff after Tommy?" "Yes, but it didn't seem that important..?" Maura said questioningly raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Well it's more important than you think." Jane said giving a light chuckle. "The night before last I was having a rough night, my thoughts were all over the place, from the game, to my brother, to my parents, to you, to professor Hoyt, to my team, it was just everything jumbled in my head…" _To me? _Maura thought to herself. "It got to the point where I was just angry, I wasn't sad, I was just angry, angry at everything, so I called up people I used to know. These people, I'm not going to name names, but these people hold underground fights. I hadn't been in about a year but everyone still remembered me. There was this one person who I noticed across the room, she looked familiar and apparently she was making her way up in status so I decided to fight her. I was one of the best and now there's her so I decided to fight her to keep my reputation intact. I may look like this but I did win the fight. I didn't go home that night instead I went over to one of the people's house with bunch of people and got wasted, that's why I was stumbling so bad yesterday, I was hung-over, beaten up and raging against my thoughts." Rubbing face with the palms of her hands Jane leaned up against them then put her focus back onto Maura. "I'm screwed up Maura and everything I try to do to fix myself it just doesn't work.

* * *

**Leaving a review would be helpful, if you have any ideas on where I should go with the story or what i have to fix. Thanks :)**


	11. Chapter 10

_Woozy, Jane felt herself being bumped around, it was dark and confined and this wasn't where she remembered going to bed. Not thinking of it she went to go run her hand through her hair, but was stopped from restraints binding her hands together making her quickly realize the situation she was in. Still woozy with her head pounding and her hands and legs restrained, she knew she'd been abducted._

_Now she was in an abandoned building with only a dim industrial light lighting up the corner of the room, the last thing Jane remembered was being in the trunk of a car. _

'_Jane. Jane. Jane. Look at you now, all vulnerable, and alone, looks like your fists would come in handy, but oh wait it seems you're a little tied up at the moment.' The figure let out a slight chuckle before rounding to the back of the steel chair Jane was in. 'I heard you were a baseball player Jane, so why don't we play a little game shall we?' _

_Jane had heard this voice before but she couldn't pin point it to anyone in particular, it was rougher than normal, but she knew it belonged to a man. The man was now standing behind Jane messaging her shoulders, she tried to shake him off but the restraints held her down, trying to mumble out some words, she was stopped by the tape sealing her mouth shut._

'_Now, now Jane no need to get defensive, you just need to loosen up for our game, isn't that what you do before all games?' She could hear the smirk arise in the man's tone 'So shall we get started'. Now in front of Jane he held a bat in his left hand and began pacing pointing at Jane every time he said 'you'. 'Now this is how our little game is going to work, __**You **__tell me the correct answer to what__** I**__ ask then maybe I'll consider not hurting __**you, **__but if __**you**__ get the answer wrong...' Pausing the man stepped closer to Jane crouching to look her in the eyes revealing he was wearing a plain black mask disabling any effort in trying to see the mans face'…Well then, just hope you don't get the answer wrong.' Standing back up he ripped the piece of tape of Jane's mouth covering it with one finger 'Shh, no screaming." _

_Staring down the man in front of her she took a deep breath and released it dramatically. 'What do you want with me!' Regretting how loud she said that she saw the man stop and walk to the side of the chair. _

'_Now what did I tell you Jane, no screaming and if you didn't realize this before yelling is the exact same thing.' Gripping the bat with both his hands he swung at Jane's torso making her screech in pain. 'Here's the new deal you don't get to talk unless I ask you a question, nod if you understand.' Head now hanging from her shoulders Jane nodded slightly._

'_You know Jane, I know more about you then I lead on, so here's my first question, but before I ask I'm gonna bring in a friend for you.' She could hear muffled sounds coming from behind the cement wall quickly turning into loud footsteps and someone dropping to the floor. 'So here's my question…' Looking up to see who the man brought in Jane's eyes shot open to find Maura on her knees facing her, her hands were tied behind her back and she had the same type of tape Jane previously had on, over her mouth. _

'_Janie, you haven't answered my question.' You could hear the frustration build in his voice as he spoke, but still Jane didn't take her eyes off Maura and Maura didn't take her eyes of Jane. 'Ah, so I was right about you two, well then I guess there really is only one thing I can do.' Jane slowly tuned her attention to the man when he took a step back and wrapped his hands around the bat getting ready to swing._

'_Maura!' Jane screamed desperately._

* * *

Rushing into the guest bedroom Maura saw Jane lying in bed swinging her head back and forth screaming her name, rushing to the bed Maura sat down placing Jane's head on her lap. In an attempt to wake her up Maura shook her body, but that made it worse. She could feel Jane's heartbeat racing and the sweat pooling on her face as the nightmare progressed, grabbing the edge of the blanket and holding Jane's head steady Maura wiped the sweat droplets that formed on the brunettes face and tried to comfort her as much as possible.

"Jane, it's okay, I'm here. Everything's going to be okay, it's just a dream, it's okay, I'm here Jane."

Maura watched as the Brunette took in a gasp of air and sprung up into a sitting position resting her head in her hands, her body was trembling uncontrollably. She watched as the Jane tried to calm her nerves, but as time passed by her body was still shaking violently.

"Jane," Maura said quietly. "You just had a nightmare it's okay now." Her voice low and compassionate she placed a hand on Jane's back and began tracing invisible circles, this seemed to calm her down so Maura kept tracing until Jane's breathing normalized.

The fear shown in Jane's eyes made her heart sink, she had never seen Jane like this, not even when she found Jane lying on the Change room floor a few weeks prior. "I…I… I just, you were, it scared me, I…" Her voice was broken whatever she had been dreaming about frightened her immensely.

"The best way to calm down is to talk about it, would you like to talk about it Jane?" The simple question sent a shock of electricity through Jane's spine as the images of the dream over crowded her memory, she couldn't speak so she just shook her head implying no.

Scooting forward so she was sitting by Jane, Maura put her arm around Jane and began to trace lines up and down her arm, she felt Jane relax to her touch and before she knew it the brunette placed her head on the honey blonde's shoulder and let out a sigh of relief. A few minutes passed before Jane spoke again, her heart rate was at a normal rhythm now and her breath was steady enabling her to form a short sentence. "Thank you Maura."

"It's my pleasure Jane, if you need to talk to me about anything you know I'm always here for you, would you like me to stay in here the rest of the night or are you okay to be alone?"

"I… well if you don't want to stay in here you don't need to, but I would like if you would that dream- nightmare shook me a little." Jane's eyes looked at Maura's in desperation, pleading for her to stay, but she knew Jane wouldn't ask her directly.

"Jane I could go back to my room, but this is your decision and you have to decide if you want me in here or not."

"Stay please." Was all Jane could get out, she didn't want to be alone especially after what she witnessed in her dream.

* * *

Burying her head underneath the pillow, Jane tried to stop the sound of the alarm from hitting her ears, but needless to say that didn't work. Letting out a grunt Jane was just about to reach her hand over to shut the alarm off but was stopped by Maura reaching over her doing the job for her. Yawning the honey blond then pushed herself up in a sitting position and stretched her arms before placing one of them on Jane's back, "How are you feeling?"

"I… I'm… sleeping." Jane said groggily.

Letting out a slight chuckle Maura slid her legs out from underneath the covers and slung them over the side of the bed, "Okay, but in case you forgot your neurology appointment is in about three hours so you have to get up soon."

"Do I have to… can't we… reschedule?"

"I'm afraid you do indeed have to, this appointment will decide whether you can go back to full school days or not, would you like anything for breakfast?" Now at the door Maura could only laugh at the sight of Jane, she was sprawled out on the side of the bed, covers only covering half of her body and her head rapped underneath her pillow.

"I may have my head under the pillow but I know your laughing." Now sliding her head from under the pillow revealing what looked like Snooki hair she smiled at Maura before giving her response. "I want coffee, lots and lots of coffee."

* * *

The car ride was silent to Jane's appointment, she spent the whole way there staring out the window and whenever Maura tried to ask her about what happened the previous night Jane would push her question aside and say it was just a bad dream, but Maura knew better than that, if it was just a bad dream Jane shouldn't have been flailing like she was.

After the concussion specialist went over all the mandatory procedures, his face lit up in satisfaction. "Good news Jane you can go back to school full time, but there are some conditions. You are **Not** a loud to go back to playing any sports for a few more weeks, and if you are having any symptoms for example, Headache, nausea, dizziness I recommend you take a break from work and go for a walk, but if the symptoms seem to progress I recommend you go home." Jane now in a better mood shot a quick smile to Maura and then put her focus back to the doctor.

"Now Maura there are a few things I need to talk to you about, I understand you are the person who has been taking care of Jane for the majority of her injury, correct?" shifting an eyebrow up he looked over at Maura with more than a curious look causing Jane to smirk.

Pretending to cough Jane whispered underneath her breath. "Eye rape."

Shooting a quick glare to Jane, Maura cleared her throat and answered his question clarifying the situation.

"Great, well if Jane needs to be sent home early from school and you can't go with her I recommend someone look after her just in case symptoms increase and if they do-" Digging in his pocket he pulled out his card and handed it to her. "- give me a call and I will book her in for an appointment that day, but hopefully if all goes well you shouldn't need to." Smiling the doctor looked at both of the women in front of him and left them room.

"Great. Paradise here I come." Jane said sarcastically.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait guys. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always leave a review. :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Here we go ;)**

* * *

"What more do you want from me Ma?" Jane yelled from across the Kitchen table slamming her fists down.

"I don't know Jane, what do you want for yourself? It's not **My** fault you got yourself injured, it's not **My** fault you had to miss school, and it's certainly not **My **fault you feel the way you do." Taking a bite of her Gnocchi Angela glared down Jane waiting to see what she was going to say next, but all Jane did was let out a sigh and continued eating her food. "Ahem, Jane I expect an answer."

Inhaling a breath Jane bit her lips together and responded "Ever since Tommy died it's like you have picked me to be your punching bag, but you know what?" Her eyes now filling with anger. "It's been three years now and I am done, I have done nothing to deserve the shit you have put me through, absolutely nothing, and I have tried over and over to help you but every time I try I end up becoming this… this!" Standing up from her chair Jane looked around at the dumbfounded faces of her family and headed towards the door.

"Jane wait." Following Jane to the door, her dad pleaded for her to stay, telling her that her Ma was just having a bad night.

"No, no more excuses for her, you watched all the countless times she tormented me about the crash and still you protected her, what am I to you guys anyways, Just another excuse of a child or what? Pausing Jane grabbed her Dark grey sweatshirt from the coat hanger and proceeded out the door.

* * *

There is a grass field not too far from her house, but far enough that her family wouldn't be able to find her, she used to come here all the time just to unwind after a hard day, but after a while it became too painful to return to same spot all the time so eventually time took over and she forgot about it, until now. Jane laid silently in the grass looking up at the star filled sky, listening to the creatures that awoke during the night around her, She stare at the moon move ever so slightly as time slipped away, but was broken from her trance to the vibration in her pocket.

**Frost: You okay, your dad just called my house to see if you were over here, I can meet up with you?**

**Frost: Jane you're worrying me, it's been an hour since I last messaged you.**

_Huh? Must of not noticed._

**Jane: Got in a fight with Ma again and what do you know Pa tried to excuse her again.**

**Frost: Sorry to hear, do you need someone to talk to I can meet up with you if you want?**

**Jane: No don't worry about it, I think I'll just walk around for a bit, clear my head, I'll see you at school tomorrow.**

**Frost: Okay, feel better Jane, catch you later.**

* * *

The next day rolled around and Jane was nowhere to be found, she wasn't at school and she hadn't gone back home the night before, all Frost could do to not panic was just sit in his chair and wait for Ms. Isles to take attendance. Five minutes passed and the second warning bell went off for students to head to their first class and still no Jane. _Come on Jane where are you? _Frost thought to himself while searching through the crowds of people waiting to see Jane appear. The class grew quite as Ms. Isles rose from her desk clearing her throat. _Jane where are you? _Fear now rising Frost began tapping his pen on his desk.

"Everything okay Frost?" Dropping then pen from his hand he looked straight at the honey blonde dumbfounded.

"Ahem… yes, sorry for the pen tapping I'll uh… stop." Frost responded shakily.

"Okay, as I was saying, today we will be…"

_Wait, did she even take attendance? Maybe Jane called in sick before class. _Letting out a sigh Frost planted a half assed smile on his face and continued listening to Ms. Isles, ignoring all his thoughts about Jane, reassuring himself she's fine.

* * *

Sitting leaned up against the door of Maura's house, Jane had her arms slumped over her bent knees, her head leaned back, and hood on eyeing Maura as her car entered the driveway and waited for her to get out of her car before picking herself up.

"Sorry about not showing up today…" Jane said hesitantly watching Maura open the door.

"It's okay, but now we are going inside to talk… I… need some answers…" The tone of her voice dropping the last few words Maura held back the lump in her throat and grasped the handle of the door pushing her way in. A few minutes passed in silence as Maura poured herself a glass of wine and grabbed a pack of frozen vegetables for the newly bruised hands Jane appeared to have. "Here." Maura said placing the bag of vegetables onto Jane's hands.

"Thanks." Jane said in almost a whisper back to Maura.

"Jane, what is it?" Concern now crystal clear in her voice.

"Got in a fist fight."

"Why?" Maura asked, confusion spreading across her face

"Felt like it."

"What happened to make you 'feel like it'?"

"Got in a fight with my Ma again."

"What type of fight?"

"A Tommy fight."

Maura could swear she heard Jane sob after mentioning her brother's name so decided to leave that topic for later and focus on the other night when Jane had her nightmare. "Jane, the other night you had a nightmare, do you remember what happened?"

"No" _Lie_

"Come on Jane." Maura replied sternly.

"it's fine Maur' I used to get nightmares all the time after the accident, the topic has just shifted to something else."

Taking a swill of her glass of wine, Maura placed her focus back on Jane. "I understand you don't like talking about what's going on in your life Jane but right now you have to be honest with me or I can't help you."

"Okay fine, but listen close you are about to get the whole story about the circus I just so happen to call my life, but I'm not going into detail about anything, you can ask questions when I am done." Taking the frozen vegetables off her hands Jane placed them back on the counter top.

"I am the first born out of three kids, then Frankie, then Tommy. Grew up pretty normal except for the fact that my Ma wanted me to be a princess when I wanted to be knight and I wanted to wear sneakers instead of High heels with dresses. Then at the end of grade 9 we got into the accident, nothing was ever the same, Ma blamed me for the accident and then I became the target to all her negative feeling I guess I'll call them, then I started hanging around the people in the underground fight league, partied a lot, drank a lot, and may have tried some thing's I'm not proud of, If you're wondering it was nothing sexual. Summer of Grade ten came around and I began removing myself from the fighting crew, when grade eleven started I would only go to a fight once a week until I just stopped completely, Fast forward the rest of that year and here we are now Grade twelve. Jane paused taking in a breath looking directly into Maura's eyes.

"It wasn't the fight that beat me up so badly, when I came to school that day yea I was out of it but when I got to Professor Hoyt's class I knew everything was about to go downhill it always does. Hoyt saw that I was weak and he took that as his pass to piss on me some more, he told me to stay after class and usually I can handle him but that time I couldn't, he started forcing himself so I pushed him away and he didn't take kindly to that, he forced himself on me again and with what little strength I had I began punching him but it didn't help so I kicked his shin, he backed off of me and then I fell to the ground and that's when he took over."

"Jane, I'm… I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner." Guilt covering her face she let her gaze fall to Jane's hands.

"it's not your fault you couldn't stop it, but yea he kicked me multiple times and that's how I ended up with… all this." Jane said maneuvering her hands to make her body a focus point pasting a half grin on her face.

"You make yourself sound like a miserable person and you definitely aren't that, but why haven't you reported him Jane?" Maura questioned.

"I guess I thought it would pass, you really are trying to destroy my sanity aren't you?" Jane said playfully as if trying to change the subject.

"I'm only trying to find answers to the questions you told me I could ask when you were done," Now grinning with a devious smile Maura finished her glass of wine in one big swill and placed her glass back on the counter. "but since I'm a nice enough person to leave someone with their sanity I'll ask you one more question."

"Okay" Jane said raising her eyebrow awaiting her question.

"A couple weeks ago I asked you if everything's okay and you went on to say this wasn't the first time you were hurt like that, after you began explaining to me about how you're thoughts were everywhere, then you started naming off what you were thinking about and then you said 'To me'… so what does 'To me', mean? Now a step closer to Jane she watched as the brunette's face filled with red, Jane new exactly what she was talking about.

"uhm… well what I meant by that was that you were the new teacher around and I didn't want to fail any of my classes and yea, so you just happened to be on my mind to." Both eyebrows raised and scrunched together Jane looked at Maura wondering if she bought her lie or not.

"Mhmm, okay Jane."

_Damn._

* * *

**Is Rizzles starting? I think so :P Are you guys enjoying the story? any direction you would like this to start going? well leave a review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
